


Zusammen allein

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel beobachtet Boerne.





	Zusammen allein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Die Geschichte ist so ein bisschen das Gegenstück zu meinem alten Porno [Beobachtungen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432855). ;-) Die Stimmung ist hier aber anders. Ich schreibe schon länger nur noch eher selten explizite Szenen, mir war jetzt wieder mal danach.
> 
> Ich möchte die kleine Geschichte gerne Tjej schenken, einfach mal so, das wollte ich schon, ehe ich den ersten Satz geschrieben habe. ♥ Es ist nichts allzu Besonderes, aber ich hoffe, du kannst dennoch ein bisschen was damit anfangen. 
> 
>  
> 
> Und wann fängt meine Pause mal richtig an? :-D

Noch war es nicht ganz zu spät. Nee, noch nicht. Noch hatte Thiel nur kurz hingesehen, noch könnte er sich einfach umdrehen und wieder verschwinden. Dann hätte er zwar auch bereits verbotenerweise so einige Grenzen überschritten, aber sein schlechtes Gewissen würde sich zumindest noch einigermaßen im Rahmen halten. So wurde es sekündlich größer und stärker, und es drohte, ihn zu erdrücken. Trotzdem blieb er. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen, und starrte weiter durch den offenen Spalt von Boernes Schlafzimmertür.

Neulich, ja, _da_ war es ein Versehen gewesen. Fluchend hatte er am späten Abend festgestellt, dass er völlig vergessen hatte, neue Butter einzukaufen. Mist, er hatte sich schon doch so auf sein Butterbrot gefreut, tagsüber hatte er kaum etwas zwischen die Zähne bekommen, und sein Magen beschwerte sich ständig knurrend.  
Na ja, der Herr Professor hatte doch bestimmt Butter daheim und könnte ihm aushelfen? Eigentlich wars aber ein bisschen zu spät, um noch bei Boerne zu klingeln, wobei der umgekehrt ja diesbezüglich nicht unbedingt immer Rücksicht nahm. Dann war ihm eine Idee gekommen. Nee, klingeln würde er jetzt nicht bei Boerne. _Was Boerne kann, kann ich auch,_ hatte er grinsend gedacht, hatte sich den Schlüssel von Boernes Wohnung geschnappt und war rüber geschlichen.

Wenig später hatte er Boernes Wohnung wieder verlassen, ohne Butter. Bis zur Küche war er gar nicht erst gekommen. Oh Gott, er hatte sich in Boernes Wohnung geschlichen, während der sich selbst befriedigt hatte. Gesehen hatte er nichts, aber umso deutlicher _gehört_. Boernes leises Stöhnen und Wimmern hatte ihn bis in den Schlaf verfolgt. Die Geräusche hatten sich tief bei ihm eingebrannt, die Erinnerung daran jagte eine kribbelnde Gänsehaut über seinen Körper, und ja, einmal hatte er sich deswegen einen runter holen müssen, er war heftig gekommen, Boernes Namen hatte er fast heraus geschrien, obwohl er normalerweise nur an Boerne _dachte_ , wenn er bei sich selbst Hand anlegte, der Name ging sonst nie über seine Lippen. Diesmal hatten seine Gefühlte laut raus gemusst.  
Danach war er tief gestürzt, und der Aufprall hatte verflucht weh getan.

Heute würden weitere Erinnerungen dazu kommen, würden sich noch viel tiefer einnisten, noch viel tiefer eingraben, und ihn nie mehr loslassen. Neulich war es ein Versehen gewesen, heute nicht. Nein, heute nicht.  
Er kam sich so schrecklich schäbig vor, bei dem was er tat, so mies und ... schmutzig, aber er konnte nicht anders. Einmal. Einmal nur wollte er Boerne zusehen, einmal wollte er ihm nah sein, einmal wollte er dabei sein, wenn Boerne sich zum Orgasmus streichelte. Nie würde er Boerne selbst anfassen dürfen, nie würde er ihm annähernd so nah sein dürfen, wie er es sich wünschte.  
Einmal wollte er Boerne zusehen, nur ein einziges Mal. Nur einmal, danach würde er es nie wieder tun, nie nie nie wieder, das hatte er sich geschworen, und er würde sich daran halten. Er würde sich einen runter holen, vielleicht schon später, und er würde an Boerne denken, wenn er kam, vielleicht würde er seinen Namen wieder raus schreien, vielleicht würde er sich aber auch stattdessen auf die Lippe beißen, bis es weh tun würde, viel mehr als eh schon. Und danach würde er stürzen.  
Wenn er daran dachte, dass Boerne ihm den Schlüssel eigentlich für _Notfälle_ gegeben hatte, musste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Ging grenzenlose Sehnsucht als Notfall durch?

Wie konnte jemand bloß so schön sein? Boerne war so verdammt schön. So unglaublich schön sah er aus, wie er da so lag, auf dem Rücken, mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund, die dunkelblaue Pyjamahose war bis zu den Knien runter gezogen.  
Boernes Brille befand sich auf dem Nachttisch, die Decke lag zusammengerollt neben ihm. Ob er das schneeweiße Bettlaken ... danach wechseln würde? Oder war er womöglich gar nicht so arg pingelig und penibel, wie es immer den Anschein machte? Ob Boerne es immer hier im Bett machte?

Thiel bevorzugte manchmal die Dusche, weil er sich dort danach etwas weniger allein fühlte, als wenn er es im Bett tat.

Boernes Finger waren fest um den harten Schaft geschlossen, gleichmäßig und langsam bewegte sich die Hand auf und ab. Eilig hatte er es offensichtlich nicht.

Selbst Boernes Penis fand Thiel unglaublich schön, und er mochte auch die zahlreichen dunklen Härchen drumherum, hätte so gerne ein bisschen mit ihnen gespielt, und er wüsste so gerne, wie sie sich anfühlten. Weich und ein wenig rau? Wie fühlte sich Boernes Erektion an? Und wie all die anderen Stellen von Boernes Körper? Kratzte sein Bart beim Küssen? Er würde es so furchtbar gerne wissen, so so so so gerne.

Boernes Daumen umspielte mehrmals die rote, feuchte und geschwollene Spitze, und ein langgezogenes Wimmern verließ seinen Mund.

Das war zu viel. Viel zu viel. Bisher war ihm nur entsetzlich heiß gewesen, jetzt wurde er selbst hart. Damit stand fest, dass er sich später nicht nur _vielleicht_ einen runter holen und im Anschluss fallen würde.

Boerne hielt kurz inne, lag bewegungslos da, nur der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in rascher Folge. Dann glitten seine Finger wieder auf und ab, ein wenig schneller und fahriger inzwischen, das erste Präejakulat trat aus der Spitze, und Boerne verteilte es auf dem Schaft.

 _Oh Gott._ Es ging nicht, er konnte nicht bis daheim warten. Nein, es ging einfach nicht. Als er sich über die deutliche Wölbung strich, als er durch den Jeansstoff seine Erektion spüren konnte, kam er sich noch schäbiger als ohnehin schon vor, gleichzeitig brachte ihn die Erregung fast um den Verstand. Die Hose würde er anbehalten, es musste so gehen.  
Während er Boerne keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, rieb er mit voller Faust fest und schnell über seinen Schritt. Oh, verflucht, wie gerne hätte er gestöhnt, ging aber nicht, dufte er ja nicht.

Boerne drückte den Kopf etwas stärker ins Kissen, öffnete den Mund ein kleines Stück mehr, sein Rücken bog sich leicht nach oben, und seine Hand flog mittlerweile über die Erektion.

Gleich würde Boerne kommen, und er würde dabei sein, er würde es sehen. Gott, er war selbst schon so verdammt nah dran.

Boerne verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, und dann kam er. Ein erster Schwall Sperma schoss aus seiner Spitze, und landete auf seiner Hand.

Thiel konnte nicht mehr, er fühlte das Pulsieren zwischen seinen Beinen immer heftiger. So fest er konnte, drückte er mit der Faust zu, und kam ebenfalls, kam in seiner Hose, er kam, während er Boerne beim Kommen zusah. _Scheiße!_

Boerne wimmerte und stöhnte leise, klang beinahe genauso wie neulich.

Und dann passierte es, Thiels Kehle entrann auch ein ganz leises Wimmern. Sofort hielt er sich erschrocken den Mund zu. Wie hatte ihm das nur passieren können?

Zum Glück schien Boerne ihn nicht gehört zu haben, seine Hand pumpte fest und unentwegt weiter, so lange, bis kein Tropfen mehr raus kam.

Gott, das war mit Abstand das Erotischste, was er jemals gesehen hatte.

Boernes Penis wurde allmählich wieder schlaff, seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen. „Frank.”

Thiel durchzuckte es heisskalt. Boerne hatte gerade leise _„Frank”_ gestöhnt. Aber er ... er meinte doch nicht etwa ihn, oder? Nee, auf keinen Fall. Boerne konnte nicht ihn meinen. Boerne hatte nicht seinen Namen gestöhnt, sondern den eines anderen Franks, ja, ganz sicher, so musste es sein, Boerne kannte wohl noch einen Frank und der entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen. Oder? Na klar, musste ja so sein, _ihn_ konnte Boerne ja schließlich wirklich nicht meinen. Nein. Leider nicht. Was nun? Gehen? Oh ja, es wurde höchste Zeit zu gehen und die Hose zu wechseln.

„Ich hab' dich gehört.”

Okay. Boerne hatte wohl doch keinen anderen Frank gemeint. Warum hatte Boerne gerade _seinen_ Namen gestöhnt? Und warum duzte Boerne ihn überhaupt? In seinem Kopf überschlug sich alles, alles drehte sich, ihm wurde irre schlecht und ein bisschen schwindelig.

„Komm ruhig rein.”

Nee, das traute er sich echt nicht. Aber er schob die Tür auf, und guckte Boerne mutig ins Gesicht. „Boerne, es ... tut mir so leid, niemals hätte ich das tun dürfen.” Eine Entschuldigung war ja nun wohl das Mindeste.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, ich würde nur träumen oder hätte mich verhört, aber du bist tatsächlich da.”

„Ja, ich ... bin da.” Langsam, ganz langsam fügte sich einiges in seinem Kopf zusammen. „Du ... bist nicht böse darüber, dass ich hier bin?”

„Nein.” Boerne musterte ihn von oben bis unten, seine Augen blieben für einen Moment an dem feuchten Fleck auf seiner Hose hängen, und der Anblick entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. Aber er sagte nichts dazu.

Wäre er nicht eh schon längst knallrot, wäre er es spätestens jetzt geworden. „Und ... und jetzt?”, wagte er zu fragen. Ja, und was jetzt?

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht.”

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Vielleicht ... sollte ich jetzt ja lieber gehen, und wir reden morgen oder so?”

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.”

„Nein?”

„Bitte geh' nicht.”

„Okay.” Und dann traute er sich doch noch in das Zimmer rein.


End file.
